cute little ally
by a cold day in december
Summary: "The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them but when they finally tumble out, he smiles." In which Austin doesn't like Ally's new clothes, but that's okay. Auslly.


**Disclaimer: **The characters you recognize here are not mine, never have been, and never will be. I make no profit from this and I'll put them back where I found them when I'm done, promise. :-)

**Warnings: **Mild Kissing scene, nothing too graphic but this is a T so yeah I warned you all :-)

**Summary: **"The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them but when they finally tumble out, he smiles." In which Austin doesn't like Ally's new clothes. Auslly.  
><strong><br>Author's Note: **I don't know how IC they are, but Austin is always telling Ally how awesome she is, etc, etc, so I thought stretching it just a little bit would be okay. It's just a fun little story written in the middle of the night so I hope you like it :-)

**Please excuse any spelling errors. Thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong>cute little ally<br>**

* * *

><p>The first thing he says is the worst.<p>

"I mean... It just looks so _different_ Ally. Are you sure? Are you sure you're sure? Are you sure that you're sure that you're sure?" She wonders how he doesn't get his tongue in a twist repeating the same thing over and over.

But then she supposes he never really did know when to keep his mouth shut, so it probably comes naturally to him.

"I'm sure." She says, as if he needs any confirmation by now.

"They're you're clothes though. They're what make you, well, you." He sortof_almost_kindof gives her that lopsided grin that she loves, but his face is still half set determinedly on confusion.

"And what if I don't want to be that person anymore?" She sighs.

He's always been difficult.

"Why would you not want to be you anymore?"

"Because I'm boring?"

"Don't say that!"

"I just did."

"Ally!"

"Austin!" She mimics. She likes the way he gives her and eye roll and she could almost see him placing his hands on his hips if that wasn't such a girly thing to do.

Then Trish wanders in and she saves the day and Ally is thankful, but she wishes _he_ could've said the right thing.

"Oh Ally, I love your new clothes; they're gorgeous!" She smiles and the whole world is a happy, rainbow-filled, unicorn-inhabited paradise and–

"Am I the only one who thinks this isn't right?"

"Yes." Ally states. "Even Dez said he liked my new clothes, Austin."

Austin looks her up and down again. They're not that different, he supposes. Just a little better matched and more grown up in a way that makes her look like a _desirable woman_ rather than _Austin's cute little Ally._

"But I miss my _cute little Ally._" The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them but when they finally tumble out, he smiles.

"I'm sorry?" Her voice is a little croaky and she tries to remember the last time she had a drink. She pretends she doesn't remember, but she knows it was ten minutes ago when Dez first saw her new attire and offered her a bottle of water _(and a bag full of kiwis, but it doesn't really matter.) _But Ally knows if she acknowledges that her voice isn't shaking and cracking due to thirst it's because Austin is _standing there _and he's _saying things _and overall, she's really quite nervous.

"These clothes... they're awesome, but they're not the you I know, Ally. You don't need to change at all, you were good the way you were, the way you _are._ I really don't think you needed to change."

"You're about the only one." She says, trying and failing to keep the bitterness out of her voice. Trish touches her arm lightly and starts to back out of Sonic Boom. Ally doesn't mind because her bestfriend actually wants to keep this job and that's _okay,_ that's _good_ and Ally's slightly broken feelings shouldn't stop her.

"No, Ally, no I'm not. And even if I was, it doesn't matter. You don't need to be wearing the shortest shorts you can find and tank tops and sandals, you need to be wearing skirts and boots and those cute little waistcoats that I have no idea where you even _get _them!" He stops and looks at her because he doesn't really know why he's saying this, even if he knows what he saying.

It's her choice, so he doesn't really understand why he's making such a big deal about it because it _doesn't matter_.

It all comes spilling from his lips then. "I know I'm making such a big deal about it and it doesn't matter all that much, but I don't know... I just don't want you to change."

"And why not?" Her eyes are earnest and wide and _oh my god_ he's going to say it because _how can he not_ when she's looking at him_ just like that._

"Because what if some _guy_ decides to look at you in all the wrong ways and he think he can take you away from me and I love your other clothes more because these ones make you look too desirable and even though that's awesome I want to be the only one who gets to see you looking so amazing, not some random guy on the street."

Her mind is racing a little bit, so is her heart and she wishes they would both _be quiet_ because Austin might just be professing his feelings and she's been waiting for this for a while now.

"I really don't know what to say." She confesses and he sighs. But then Austin has an armful of Ally as she launches herself into chest, hugging his waist tightly to her body and he sighs, leaning down and smelling her strawberry scented hair.

Familiar is always good.

She starts mumbling into his shirt, but he lifts up her chin so he can see her and she's smiling.

"I won't change if you really don't want me to... I just, I just wanted people to take notice a bit more, that's all. Especially you. I didn't really realise you were paying the most attention. I wanted to look a bit different you know, try and attract some different people."

"You don't need different people. You have me." And looking into his eyes she knows she does.

It's all really cheesy and Disney-esque, but that's okay. It's kind of more perfect that way.

"I guess I do." She says but she's smiling and she's looking at him. They're so close and he can practically taste her already so he just thinks _to hell with it_ and kisses her.

It's everything he expected it to be and nothing the same all at once. He doesn't hear fireworks or church bells, because _really, this is reality _but the butterflies in his stomach rise up until he can almost feel them in his throat, choking him.

But that's okay, he likes the feeling.

Her lips are soft and warm against his and it's not unlike any other kiss he's ever had but this time it's better because he's kissing _Ally._

She doesn't pull away like he expects her to, she just backs them up until they reach the piano and she leans into him as much as she can, all she wants to do is _keep falling into him_.

The alert part of her brain says _good job you closed up the store_ and she laughs to herself, smiling against Austin's lips and she decides that's good, because he should be the only one who's allowed to see her _wanting _and _needing_.

He pulls away slightly, enough for them to breathe and he smiles dizzily at her.

Austin feels her laugh rather than hears it.

"I think that," Ally says slowly, breathily, "that was the best kiss I've ever had."

"I think that after that, I deserve to be your boyfriend."

She smiles and nods happily and lets the fact he didn't actually _ask her out_ go because he's kissing her again and yeah well, her mind's drawn a blank on anything other than _Austin._

* * *

><p>"Austin, would you <em>please <em>leave your hair alone so we could get to this party already." She sounds exasperated, but he can bet she's smiling even though he can't see her. "The mirror cannot come with us so please just leave it."

He walks down the stairs to her, out of the practice room and thinks shouldn't it be the girl that comes gracefully down the stairs? Ally's nowhere in sight anyway so it wasn't really a grand entrance.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just fixing the guitar rack; I'll be out in second!" Ally says from behind somewhere. Austin takes the opportunity to look over his outfit. A black suit with a light, sky blue shirt and his traditional converse. _(He's only wearing the blue shirt because Ally said it was her favourite, not that she needs to know that.)_

She walks out in front of him in one of her new outfits. He found out she still had all her clothes, she's just bought new ones as well and that's okay, a mix of both is good.

He's never seen this dress before. It's the same colour as his shirt with a bedazzled neckline and a black belt around the waist. He rather likes it, even if it is a bit short and not really Ally. She seems to sense this and smiles.

"Is it okay to wear something a little different for one night?" And he laughs because he knows she'd wear it anyway, even if he said no.

"Of course." He says, taking her hand and leading her out the door. "It's different this time."

"Oh." She smirks. "How so?"

"Well, you're mine now. It just means I can show off. I have you and they don't."

Her laugh echoes into the night as she asks, "And who would _they_ be exactly."

"All the guys who aren't half as cool as internet sensation, Austin Moon."

Her smile is knowing as she interlocks their fingers, but all she says is, "Oh well; that's alright then."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thank you for reading! Hope it wasn't too OOC for you all :-)

- Sophie.


End file.
